1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sonic detection systems and methods, and, in particular, to firearm shot detection systems.
2. Related Art
The following description of the background of the invention is intended to aid in the understanding of the invention, but is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
In the past, when a crime was committed, the police would often show up at the scene of the crime without knowing whether the perpetrator of the crime was still in the area of crime scene, and, if so, whether the perpetrator was carrying a lethal weapon such as a firearm that had been discharged. If the police knew one or more shots of a firearm had occurred at a crime scene such as by the perpetrator or by a victim in defense, the police would know that investigating the crime may be dangerous, and that possibly someone at the scene may be severely injured. The police could prepare accordingly and alert the appropriate medical agencies.